Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or lower manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices with improved characteristics have been demanded with the development of the electronics industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices become more complicated and integration degrees of semiconductor devices are increasing. In particular, a method of increasing mobility of electrons or holes has been developed to realize high-performance MOS field effect transistors